


Amalgam

by SpookySusie



Series: Smutty Commissions [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Lab Sex, Laboratories, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Tentacles, Terato, Teratophilia, True Lab (Undertale), but not really, some heavily implied alphyne at the end, some mild dubcon, this was supposed to be a christmas present but it's late i'm sorry, weird fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySusie/pseuds/SpookySusie
Summary: Alphys investigates some strange noises coming from the True Lab. Christmas Gift for Sandbirde.[Join my Discord server!]





	Amalgam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandbirde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbirde/gifts).



> HELLO SINNERS! 
> 
> This was...wow. This was a thing I wrote. I have written this now. I guess this is my way of saying that I'm pretty down with writing just about anything for yall.
> 
> If you haven't, you should totally check out Sandbirde's work, by the way!

Alphys knew it’d be a long night when she heard their cries from the True Lab.

It had all started out rather ordinary, really--or, rather, as ordinary as Alphys’ life ever was. She was curled up in bed, watching brainless anime reruns and eating ramen, checking her phone every two minutes to see if Undyne had texted her back yet. Just everyday things as Hotland finally began to go to sleep.

But their screams erupted through what was  _ supposed _ to be soundproof walls.

Alphys sighed, threw on her lab coat like a bathrobe, and, with a deep breath and a last slurp of her ramen, headed for the True Lab. 

As she made her way to the door--the only part of her house/lab dividing horrors and anything ordinary--she paused by the bag of dog food, debating it for a second.

_ Should I fill a bowl? Maybe they’re hungry...no, better bring the whole bag. _

Remembering to lift with her knees and not her back, like Undyne showed her, she hoisted up the half-empty back of food and keycarded her way into the True Lab.

At first, aside from the usual draft and whirr of machines the Amalgamates liked, things were quiet. 

“Um, hello?” Alphys called out. Despite turning the lights on, the place still felt dark. Not that Alphys was afraid of her creatures. Something just felt...different.

Endogeny greeted her first, smelling the food with its many snouts. 

“Just a second, just a second,” she murmured to the dog--dogs?--being sure to pet all their headlike spots before leading them to their preferred feeding area. She then upended the dog food into the giant bowl she welded for them.

Endogeny never screamed. Howled, occasionally, but never  _ screamed _ , and definitely not like the sound Alphys heard earlier. So once she figured they were satisfied with their kibble, she rested the bag of dog food on her hip and continued into the True Lab. 

Memoryhead was sleeping in their preferred place in the sink and seemed a bit annoyed to be roused with their strange, haunting clicking and collecting of almost laughter-like noises. Remembering, from a random moment she had with them, that they seemed to really like pudding, she went to the fridge she tried to keep stocked and gave them a pudding cup, just in case they found themselves hungry later.

The refrigerator held Snowdrake’s Mother, who seemed to be comforted by her own cold. She, too, seemed annoyed to be awakened.

Alphys racked her brain to think of who else could’ve been causing all the noise.

_ Reaper Bird…? Where are they? _ Alphys wondered. They tended to scream a lot.

Sure enough, she found them, hanging out in the rafters of the ceiling, preening their strange feathers, which dissolved into slime as they struck the ground.

“Uh, hey guys?” Alphys asked.

Reaper Bird’s haunting eye watched her carefully, analyzing her moves.

“Were you...screaming earlier?”

Reaper Bird flipped around, coming closer to Alphys.

“Because, um, I really don’t appreciate that!” she attempted to scold them.

Reaper Bird gave her a peck on the nose, then disappeared.

“Alright then,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes, pouring out a much smaller bowl of dog food. Reaper Bird would eat anything, and dog food was no exception, especially since she already had to order so much of it.

She decided to check up on Lemon Bread, too, who was doing her nightly brushing of her hair.

“Do you know...who was screaming?” Alphys asked her, trying to be gentle. 

Lemon Bread’s voice seemed to come from somewhere that wasn’t her vocal cords--which Alphys had checked to see if she still had at one point, in the offchance she ever reunited her with her sister.

_ Behind you _ , the voice that reverberated through her heart said.

Suddenly, Alphys felt a tap on her shoulder, and she froze.

_ Is this...the culprit? _

_ Yes _ , Lemon Bread replied. 

Alphys shivered, forgetting that many of the Amalgamates could read her mind.

Before Alphys could ask--or think--anything more, Lemon Bread dissolved, probably to hang out in the vents she favored.

Alphys turned. “Hi, um...did you need something?”

This specific Amalgamate wasn’t one that ever indicated a name, so Alphys called them  _ Amalgam _ in her notes. Sometimes, they appeared as a vaguely-person shaped shadow. Other times, a sort of cephalopod beyond recognition. Alphys supposed that wasn’t too out of the ordinary, as far as Amalgamates went, especially since the “parents,” so to speak, were sea creatures from Waterfall. 

Amalgam never caused problems, but did act a little strange around her sometimes. Back when Alphys spent more time in the True Lab, they would bring her gifts--usually her own tools, or strange objects they found around the lab--and once they became more self-aware, brought her meals. A few times, she noted that they had tucked her into bed when she had fallen asleep in the True Lab, tired from a long day of medical examinations on the Amalgamates.

_ Hungry _ , they said, in the same way of Lemon Bread’s speaking earlier. 

“H-hungry, huh?” Alphys shook the bag of dog food. “I, um, I came down to feed you guys!”

_ Not that. Hungry. _

“Ummm, want me to get you some regular monster food? From upstairs?”

_ Eat with you? _

Alphys laughed nervously. “I...already ate!”

_ Sit with me? _

“Oh...okay! Do you want ramen?”

_ Not dog food _ .

“Well, uh...ramen is...decidedly not dog food! I’ll be right back!” There was a part of Alphys that was  _ really  _ glad to be leaving the True Lab, if only for a moment, but a much larger part was genuinely concerned for Amalgam. She hurried as fast as her short legs could carry her to her makeshift kitchen, where her modified microwave waited for Amalgam’s ramen. 

The invention was partially Undyne’s fault.

It all started because Undyne wanted her hot fridge.

_ “I don’t want cold food,” she had said, “because it makes my whole body cold!” _

_ “I think that’s normal,” Alphys had replied, “especially with things like ice cream. People eat to cool down!” _

_ “Maybe I don’t  _ want _ to cool down!” Undyne had shouted. “I’m already always cold!” _

_ It was the first time Undyne had ever touched Alphys, right there on the arm with her freezing fingertips. Yet somehow, it warmed her entire body--through her heart, her Soul, singing within her.  _

So she made Undyne the fridge to keep food warm and, with the spare parts, created a microwave to make her ramen faster. After all, commercial breaks in the Underground were quick, and she needed ramen breaks to fill them exactly right.

A minute and two flavor packets later, Alphys placed the bowl of ramen on a handled TV tray and took it down to the True Lab.

Amalgam was waiting right behind the True Lab’s foreboding doors. 

_ Hungry, _ they repeated.

“H-here’s your ramen!” Alphys said, presenting the bowl. 

With slimy, tentacled arms, the amalgam grasped the bowl and upended it into their mouth, chopsticks cast aside and forgotten. Soon, the rest of the bowl found its way into Amalgam’s gaping maw, and with a few crunches, the entire apparatus was gone. 

“I mean...I don’t think china is really good for you,” Alphys suggested.

A tentacle found its way around Alphys’ shoulders

_ Thank you. Nice lady. _

“I-I-I’m not so sure about that!” Alphys said with a giggle, inching away from the arm. 

_ Very nice doctor. _

The tentacles were getting a bit more insistent now, pulling her closer to the point she was off her feet. Another began to unbutton her lab coat.

“H-hey! Stop it!”

_ Nice Doctor. Must thank. For letting me live. _

“Y-You really shouldn’t--”

The lab coat fell from her body, cast aside by yet another tentacle, landing on the tile floors.

_ Nice doctor. Gave me food. Gives me safe place to live. Didn’t kill me. _

“What are you--”

Amalgam’s squishy, makeshift arms were caressing her shirt, absolutely destroying her vintage Mew Mew Kissy Cutie shirt with slime and suction marks. 

_ Lonely. _

“Y-you’re lonely?”

_ No. I have Doctor. _

“Th-then…”

_ Doctor lonely. Doctor needs love. _

“I-I really don’t!”

Alphys wasn’t sure how many tentacle-arms this creature was able to generate, but it was resembling more of an octopus now and less of an actual person. As one wrapped around her--rather generous--waist, another gently slipped off her shirt, the way a lover--or the way Alphys  _ assumed _ a lover--would take care of something belonging to their partner. Despite her wriggling, everything else came off seamlessly, her sweatpants following the shirt and lab coat to the ground.

Alphys shivered and subconsciously wrapped her tail around herself for warmth. “Wh-wh-what--”

_ Time to thank Doctor. _

“What--no!”

Her cries meant nothing to this monster as two of its arms met her breasts, now fully exposed to the lab. Tenderly, they squeezed and massaged the tissue. Heat rushed to Alphys’ cheeks as they met her nipples, the little suction pads sending thrills up her spine and throughout her chest as a whole. 

No. She couldn’t let this happen, not like this. It was humiliating, being pleasured by her greatest sins in her short, miserable existence. 

But it felt…

_ Am I really this touch-deprived? _ Alphys asked herself as another tentacled arm began to massage her stomach, wandering to the tender spot between her legs…

“S-stop that,” she weakly protested.

_ Lonely. Doctor helps me. Why don’t I help Doctor? _

“But I--”

_ Doctor doesn’t feel that she deserves pleasure. But Doctor is good. Doctor is kind. Doctor has ramen. _

“That’s a...pretty low standard…”

Alphys was acutely aware of the slimy tentacle worming its way onto her crotch, finding its way to her slit, and she bit her lip when it finally made contact with more sensitive flesh, deeper still. 

What had Alphys been doing wrong her whole life? Partners just wanted common decency and a bowl of ramen? If this worked outside of her lab, Alphys would’ve been quite the vixen by now, she figured.

But that would also require facing the world and leaving her lab.

And facing her sins.

One of her sins was clearly facing her now, though their literal face had no remarkable features, just constantly rotating expressions, the glimmer of multiple eyes when the low light hit them properly. 

_ I love the Doctor. _

And Amalgam plunged inside, erasing any conscious thoughts Alphys could have any longer.

It had been a while since Alphys had felt good enough about herself to bother masturbating, and even longer since she had a partner please her. It was something Alphys tried to ignore even moreso than her eternally growing self-hatred; not only could she not bear to love herself, but no one else could, either.

Except the monstrosity between her legs. 

Alphys felt herself clench and shudder. It wasn’t how she had imagined this happening--not that she had ever been fantasizing about being tentacle fucked in her lab, no--according to what she had seen from the “human history” she collected, nor did it feel the way she expected, either. It was...far softer than anything phallic or finger-shaped she had taken herself before, almost as though the suction-cupping tentacle molded with the flesh inside her, filling gaps she didn’t realize were empty.

_ Love. _

Amalgam began to thrust then, and a self-conscious hand reached up to her mouth, trying to smother her aroused screams. But to no avail; Amalgam had snatched her hand away, holding her hands behind her back as if to handcuff her. This only made Alphys feel her walls clench more, aroused fluids swimming down her legs and the probing tentacle. Her core, her thighs, her gut...every inch of her sparkled with pleasure in ways she hadn’t known before, and being as touch-starved as she had been, she had already felt her orgasm begin to build up.

_ More. _

It was then Alphys realized that this tentacled creature wasn’t getting any pleasure from this, but rather, really wanted to serve her, for some fucked up reason. She wasn’t sure if Amalgam had genitalia, and if they did, where they were, but feeling yet another tentacle swirl around her clit as the others spread her legs further apart, bringing her higher, higher into the air, she couldn’t ponder this long.

She felt her body begin to shake, her tail going tense and curling the way it did whenever she was about to come. She always found it embarrassing whenever she had partners that weren’t literally horrific amalgamations she made on accident, but this tentacled beast didn’t seem to mind. In fact, with the way the tentacle around her waist caressed it, Amalgam seemed to find it cute, somehow. 

“I’m...I’m…”

_ It’s okay, Doctor. _

Something about their voice made the hot coils within her snap, releasing the floodgates of magma that held her liquid regret and sins, spilling from her core, her own Hotland. She tightened her vice grip on the tentacle probing her, then released with a few spasms and shouts. 

_ Good Doctor. Good Doctor. _

Alphys wasn’t thoroughly convinced that she was a “good doctor,” but perhaps had given her Amalgam a sort of Stockholm Syndrome, but she was far too dizzy and exhausted to consider it too much further.

_ Bed, Doctor. Doctor needs sleep. _

“I don’t need--”

Some of the tentacles had vanished, pulling out and away from her, giving her control over her arms and legs again. She was still being carried, though, a slimy cuddle as Amalgam brought her to the bed they liked to tuck her into so much. As her naked body hit the sheets, she couldn’t protest too much, for whatever venom-filled slime the creature created seemed to make her rather tired, as though she were drugged, or went several days without sleep.

Or perhaps she was just  _ that _ touch-deprived.

_ Sweet dreams, Doctor. _

The blankets caressed her body as they tucked her in, and she snuggled deeper into her pillow, unable to resist. But surprising herself, she didn’t find her thoughts wandering to the monstrosity that had paid for ramen with sex, but Undyne.

Perhaps she could try again.

She didn’t want sex with Amalgam to be a regular thing. She didn’t know if she could live with herself if it was.

Though it  _ was _ nice…

She already felt like a dirty sinner. She’d rather sin with someone more able to form coherent sentences. And have their standards a bit higher. 

But hey, if the ramen was that good...maybe, just maybe, she could get a few steps further with her.

Maybe.

And maybe she wouldn’t be so lonely anymore.

_ Sleep, Doctor. _

“Okay, okay,” she muttered, not resisting her drooping eyes anymore. She felt Amalgam stroke her head a few times before she had completely drifted off, ready to work through her feelings (or not) the next morning.


End file.
